


TREASURE

by RozettaCrowne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozettaCrowne/pseuds/RozettaCrowne
Summary: Choi San the devil/satan makes his way down to earth planning to take over earth but things changed as he meets Kim Hongjoong. For the first time, the devil/satan is doing things he would never do. Read more to find out how the plot and story goes.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story that is between Choi San and Hongjoong only. No other members will be included in this fan fiction. Please bare with me as this is my first time posting here. Thank you so much for your understanding.

_ **CHOI SAN's P.O.V** _

On a regular day in hell, I grew bored and felt the need to create more chaos as nothing seems to give me any more adrenaline. I have always loved chaos and I love to see people suffer. 

As my boredom strikes, I had this idea of heading down to earth to see what chaos I can do. I snapped onto my fingers and teleported my way to earth. I landed on the big open area that is surrounded by grass and trees. 

Looking around the area that seemed peaceful and filled with Calmness, I smirked to myself and chuckled at how pathetic this earth is. I despised how calm and serene the place is that I want to rip it to shreds till it is to nothingness. 

As I start making my rounds the park, I saw people having their picnics, walks and riding their bikes. Seeing them have smiles on their faces made me sick to the stomach. I had the urge to wipe their smiles off their faces. 

I was already plotting how I want to make this place called earth into my own kingdom. I wanted to make these pathetic mortals bow before me on their knees. 

It sends me chills of ecstasy to have the thought of having these pathetic mortals bowing before me like peasants that they are. 

While making my round I came across a crowd gathering at one spot. It piqued my interest as to what was the commotion all about. I then come across seeing a small framed fella who looks absolutely feminine in his features, dressing also eccentric and hair being long in a mullet hairstyle. 

I was observing what he was doing and he was dancing for the crowd and giving them a show. While watching him, it got me intrigued to this small framed femme boy. Just when I was deep in thought at looking at him, he did something that got me feeling something that I have never felt before. 

He did something that made me overwhelmed with all these unknown emotions. I thought to myself at “What am I feeling? What did he do to me? This peasant of a mortal?” as full of questions run through my head.


	2. The Devil's Eyes

SAN’S P.O.V

I run my fingers through my hair as my stare on him intensifies, making the orbs in my eyes turn fiery. I clench onto my jaws in frustration as I don’t even know what I am feeling just by looking at him. 

As minutes pass by I am seeing him pack up and he was also being friendly to the other peasant mortals. Looking at how friendly he is to his fellow peasant mortals some part of me irks with this feeling that made this unknown feeling in me rise. I for sure, know it is not a good feeling and it makes me frustrated that I do not know what I am feeling. I wish I knew what I was feeling but it was just too hard for me to figure out.

Seeing him leave the vicinity made me furrow my  
brows as I wanted to have him in my sight, not ever being out of my radar. I looked at him from a distance and sneakily trail behind him, not ever notifying him of my existence. 

The way he walked, made me feel some sort of way that I didn’t know how I will feel. He finally came to a halt but it was at his car, I snapped my finger to make myself be invisible to his radar so as to not seem like I was being ominous. 

I made my way into the back seat of his car as  
my gaze never left him, he hopped into his car and started the engine, started to drive of to a place that is unknown to me. I took the journey with him in the car and observed every movement that he makes. Having the impression that he would be different from the way I perceive of him, completely made me feel like he wasn’t being unauthentic. 

We arrived at the destination of his house that wasn’t too fancy neither was it too unappealing either. I got myself out of his car and observed every movement he made very intensively. I wanted to figure out what was it about this small framed femme boy that is making me this unknown feeling. 

Following him into his house and walking  
through the walls, looking at how his house is furnished in an eccentric way that reflects his style. As the sky slowly begins to darken into the deep night, I kept following him around. 

I then make my round around his house to see what other rooms he has, going into each of his rooms while he is somewhere around his house. While I make my rounds around his house, I hear some waters running from a far distance. 

Being intrigued like I am, I followed the vibrating  
sounds that echoes all over the house. I saw him right in front of my eyes, fully bare and naked as my eyes went from his head down to his toes. I was fully in awe at how his body is so finely sculpted, it was so feminine looking that my eyes was pleased with what I saw. 

Water droplets running down his beautiful body, his bottoms was just so round that it resembles a nicely ripe peach in my eyes. His fingers slender and his back looking so finely toned. Every little detail about him making me feel some sort of way that I cannot explain. It was so unexplainable that I just knew that my eyes was turning fiery and burning with intoxicated passion. 

Some part of me was telling my own consciousness that I have to have him in my possession. Having the thought of other filthy mortals having their hands on him made me burn in anger. I wanted to know what it is like to have him in my possession. 

It was then that I knew I had to have him. I wanted him, correction I need to have him.


	3. Devil's First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine have me writing. Also sorry for not updating. I had a writers block.

HONGJOONG’S P.O.V

I got myself out of the shower and felt vanilla rose fresh from my shower. Making my way towards the mirror as I checked myself out to make sure that I am all fresh and clean. Taking the towel that is on my shelf and cleaning myself dry while I hummed and whistle to a song that I wrote. 

A few moments later, I changed into a pink oversized shirt and just with my panties on but the kind that is laced and almost see-through. It wraps around my waist and over my ass perfectly. I headed to the kitchen to make myself some dinner as I blasted my favourite music all over my house. Feeling particularly lazy, I made some simple toast with raw salmon and eggs with cheese as sandwiches. I just needed 4 sandwiches so that it would give me energy to do my workouts and my yoga later on. 

After eating my sandwich, I did the dishes and cleaned up after myself. Living alone has made me become independent and productive, that I picked up some skills to take care of myself. So then I prepared my yoga mat and placed it in the living room as my TV is playing some shows. I started to do my yoga and tried many different positions to make myself more flexible and more agile. Proceeding to them do a different position that seems to looks inappropriate but I am in the comfort of my home anyway. 

After 2 hours of my work out, I then rest up and surprisingly I didn’t sweat much even though I did my yoga and my work outs. I then cool down by watching some NETFLIX and got to the kitchen to pour myself a drink. I looked at the time and saw how late it was and told myself I needed to sleep as I have to wake up early to meet a friend of mine. Washed my cup and turned off the TV and headed to my bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Turned off the lights and got myself into my bedroom, getting into the bed as I used my laptop for a while. I set my alarm to wake up early in the morning so that I can take my time to get ready. Setting my laptop aside and got comfy as I drift off to sleep into dream land. 

SAN’S P.O.V 

As I observe this mortal in his natural habitat, I watched every move he makes. He isn’t doing much but somehow it makes me want him more. I get so riled up with yearning to want to touch his milky pinkish skin that is so tempting to taste. His body is driving my crazy by the way his body is perfectly sculpted with curves in all the right places. 

Watching him being in all kinds of positions makes me feel so frustrated. The fact that he isn’t wearing much clothing have me wanting to just rip his clothes off of him and to admire all of his nakedness. I made my way to his bedroom as I watch him sleeping and looking so magically beautiful. As I thought to myself, did I really get soft for this particular seducing mortal. I then tried to make my way into his dreams through my glowing red eyes. 

I tried to show myself into his dreams and made myself known to be pleasant while at the same time showing him that I know him. I may be rushing this but I just could help myself as he is everything I ever want and need to have. I wanted to touch his beautiful body and make my marks on him. He is just too beautiful for words to explain, I want that body of his to be in my possession and make him my Persephone. 

As I inch closer to him into his dreams I made my way towards him and couldn’t resist myself. I hypnotized him for a short period of time and placed my lips onto his rosy pink lips. Being so absorbed with how sweet his lips taste I wonder how sweet he actually taste. His lips so kissable and so beautiful, I am so much in awe of how he can drive me crazy. Every little kiss on his lips have me being already so addicted to his taste and his scent. His scent my favourite scent, the kind that gets me hard and makes me want to possess him all to myself.


End file.
